


Turn it Up

by curekepralssyndrome (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was walking past your house, Maybe - Freeform, OTP tbh, and WOW meets a drell? who is he?, and shepard is retired, but like they meet after all the shit, but yep this is an au, domestic??, gunna be some good smut tho, idk - Freeform, just happiness, shrios trash, so like au, with thane and shep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curekepralssyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing in your kitchen and now whenever I hear that song I think about you AU im trash and have no idea how this is working but imma make it work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn it Up

_I scraped my knees when I was praying,_  
_And found a demon in my safest haven, seems like,_  
_It's getting harder to believe in anything,_  
_Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts,_

Shepard stepped further into the apartment block, following the sound, beautiful, honest, the strum of the guitar pulling her forward. She laughed at herself, getting distracted so easily, the voice not particularly beautiful, but the lyrics and sounds making her hand pat her thigh in time to the rhythm unconsciously.

_And the worst part is,_  
_Before it gets any better we're heading for a cliff,_  
_And in the free fall I will realize_ ,  
_I'm better off when I hit the bottom._

She listened again, placing her hand on the cool metal of the wall, the music closer than before. Shepard felt her feet carrying her before she had consciously made the decision. She looked around, from the left, and she found herself looking through an open window into one of the apartments. It was clean, save for a mess covering the counter, flour and butter, and something purple she couldn't name. Before she could stop herself from staring, another splash of color filled her vision, her breath catching.

She hadn't seen the species in person before, but had heard of the Drell. His feet were in perfect time to the music, tapping out the beat, his hands covered in the white powder. Shepard couldn't help but smile, moving out of eyes view, but still just close enough to see every movement. She watched as his hips swayed to the music, his creased mouth silently singing along, his head bopping along to the fast paced beat. As the singer yelled _When I hit the bottom!_ the drells fist slammed down into the dough he was working. Shepard found herself entranced, almost giggling at how awkward he looked, but also how _good_ he seemed, like moving so smoothly and strongly came naturally to him.

"And the worst part is..." He sang along to the last verse, closing his eyes and humming the last few lyrics, but the deep graveled voice made Shepards heart beat faster, her face warm. As the music faded away, Shepard shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she walked away. Apartment 578OI... She wouldn't remember that, she thought. It was one silly song, one incredibly attractive Drell. She wouldn't become some weird stalker. Her heart raced as she left the apartment block, resuming her schedule of going home, phoning old friends, watching some quality entertainment, and sleeping off whatever had possessed her to go looking for the source of that music.

She hummed as she nodded to herself, her fingers tapping against any surface they could find, the words playing over in her head, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like this idea and love fanart of thane dancing so YEA imma do this
> 
> and yes that title was the first thing that came into my head like omfg im hilarious ALSO i kno this is bad but i just like it and wanna write something good and happy and nice
> 
> IDK about this tbh but if people like it ill keep going lmaooo


End file.
